


Soulmates are hard to find and harder to keep.

by D_D



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Castiel and Jimmy are the same person, Dark, F/M, M/M, Some deaths so be careful, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_D/pseuds/D_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean shared something very special, but they didn't share a soulmate's mark above their hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates are hard to find and harder to keep.

They had been dating for around two months and they really were into each other. They laughed together, a lot, they kissed and cuddled and went on dates almost every day. Still, no mark appeared on their chests, above their hearts. They were not soulmates.

One night, neither of them could sleep. It was obvious they had to talk about their situation, the absence of a mark after so much time dating is enough reason for most to break up, but they were good together.

“Cas, are you asleep?” Dean called for the other man, turning to face him.

“No. I can’t.” He turned too. Cas held Dean’s hand and pressed it against his chest. Dean touched his skin with his fingertips.

“Do we have to talk about it?”

“Do you want to?”

Dean sighed, “I don’t know. But, we should, I mean…”

“Yeah, I know.” Castiel looked down at their hands. “It’s my fault.”

“No, Cas, don’t say that.” He pulled out his hand from Cas’s grip to hold his face between his hands. “It’s not your fault, okay?” He kissed him on the lips. They pulled away and a tear streamed down Cas face, Dean put it away with his thumb. “Cas, hey, it’s okay, talk to me, angel.”

“It’s just, Amelia… I think… she was my soulmate but, but she’s gone and I want you Dean, I really do, but I still feel like a part of me was forever rippen apart and… it’s like I can’t make this work, like I can only belong to her and I feel like I’m cheating and like I’m taking advantage of you because you are here wasting your time with me when your true soulmate is out there somewhere… I’m sorry.”

A few silent tears fell down his face and Dean kissed them all away.

“It’s not your fault Cas, at least not completely.”

Cas looked up at him, “What-what do you mean?”

Dean caressed Cas face, from the line of his hair to his lips and his jaw. “When I was in high school, I meat a girl named Cassie. She was beautiful, and funny, and I felt like I was myself at her side… We were going to graduate, we were just teenagers but, I knew she was it, somehow, deep down I… I asked her to marry me, she grinned and slowly opened her shirt a bit, and there it was…”

“A soulmate’s mark?” Dean nodded. “Wh-what happened?”

“She was driving home, she was going to tell her parents the news. It was pouring rain and she had an accident, crashed against a truck.” His eyes were moist. “I still remember it, the pain.” He touched Castiel’s chest, above his heart. “I saw the mark slowly disappearing and it felt-.”

“like they were smashing your heart with a grinder?”

“Yeah…”

Castiel kissed the top of his head, “Thank you for telling me.”

“It was only fair.” He wiped a tear on his check. “So I get you, I really do.”

“What are we supposed to do? We are not soulmates… we… Should we break up?”

Dean gulped, “Do you want to?”

Cas shook his head, “No, I want you. I-I think I’m falling for you, Dean.”

“I think I’m falling for you too, Cas.”

“Then… we try?”

“We try.” He nodded.

They kissed, and they kissed again, until they fell asleep.

-

They tried, and they succeeded, somehow. No one really thought they would, even though they wished they did. Even Cas’s daughter, Claire, rejected Dean at first. They were not soulmates, and they would never be. They had their own demons to fight but they found a way to fight them together, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
